


Lord of D.

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Again, Almost-Sex, Attraction, Budding Romance, Drama, Dressing Room, First Kiss, Heels, Indignation, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Oneshot, Piss, Prideshipping, Prostitution, Rejection, Romance, Sex Work, Stripper, bathroom conversation, dick kick, drink spilling, dysfunctional boys, kaiba denying his feelings, kind of vulgar, male stripper, more drama than sex, name learning, number exchange, prose poetry, red light stuff, seedy, seedy romance, seto doesn't understand his own feelings, soliciting, strip club, stripper name, stripper seto, text, virgin atem, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Atem wonders if he's about to leave.Kaiba gnaws his lip, considering.He holds out his hand."What is it?""Give me your phone."
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lord of D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



Atem never used to be a regular attendant at this club.

Not until _he_ started to perform.

“May I buy you a drink?”

“No.”

No drinking on the job.

And Atem dresses like a punk.

He pays Kaiba for a lapdance.

Kaiba agrees.

Does it for the money.

Rocks his hips over that hard bulge.

Must admit that Atem's innocent gasps and pleas are cute.

Grips those shoulders and rocks, bounces, dances.

At least he has a pretty face.

And the hands on his hips are gentle.

Afterward, Atem stays until Kaiba steps offstage.

Wiping his face with a cool towel.

Heading toward his dressing room.

Atem approaches him.

Money already in hand.

“I’m not a sex worker.”

“Please. I’ll pay you for it.”

Kaiba considers it.

...Alright.

_I guess he's kind of cute or whatever, and it is money._

He pulls Atem into his dressing room.

Dim lights.

A vanity clustered with cosmetics.

He presses Atem onto the lounge couch.

Once the patron is on his hands and knees, Kaiba pulls off his pants and underwear.

No peeking.

Atem is compliant, obedient.

Willing.

Innocent and timid.

Too timid.

Kaiba shrugs it off and moves to touch his trembling star.

Atem winces, bites back a cry.

He's far too sensitive for this.

"You alright?" Kaiba inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...yeah…. Keep going."

Kaiba humphs and gently prepares him, opening him up without pretense.

Atem grips the pillow hard.

Focuses on breathing.

Kaiba notices that he's far too _tight._

He extracts his fingers and bends over Atem's body to murmur, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Atem freezes. "What do you mean?"

The way his voice breaks confirms Kaiba's suspicion.

He sighs, yanks Atem's clothes back on, and replaces the money into Atem's hand.

"Wh—"

"I'm not about to accept money to deflower a virgin."

Atem is _crushed._

"I want this. I can handle it—"

"I'm sure you can."

"Please—"

"No."

Atem looks downtrodden, and Kaiba almost feels bad.

Atem's soft murmur, "Can I at least have your number?"

Kaiba sighs and shrugs on his coat.

"Wait—"

Atem touches his arm

Kaiba is startled by the spark of electricity that shocks through his core at the simple contact.

"How about...you take my number? And that way, if you ever...if you ever want to reach me, you can."

Kaiba blinks, rocked by the sincerity in his eyes.

Despite his punk look, there's something truly genuine about this man.

He sighs again.

Atem wonders if he's about to leave.

Kaiba gnaws his lip, considering.

He holds out his hand.

"What is it?"

"Give me your phone."

Perhaps it's a stupid decision.

Atem pulls his phone from his pocket, slowly, as if he can't believe what's happening.

He unlocks the device, and Kaiba takes it from him.

Enters his number.

Unceremoniously hands it back.

Atem stares at the digits, then up at him, like he can't believe what just happened.

"No funny business," Kaiba warns him, a semblance of a growl in his voice.

Atem nods vigorously, hugging his phone to his chest.

Kaiba zips himself up and leaves, and that's that.

))(0)((

He doesn't hear from Atem again.

It's almost unnerving.

Atem doesn't appear at the club, either.

Not that week.

Not the next.

Kaiba's temple throbs occasionally at the thought.

The nerve of the man.

Showing so much interest, then suddenly losing it all the moment he has Kaiba's number.

The lack of a text from him leaves Kaiba stuck.

The very thought that someone has his number and he has no way to contact him—

It's maddening.

Three weeks after their encounter—Friday night.

Atem finally enters the club.

Kaiba recognizes his unruly hair.

His heart skips an unnerving beat.

Excitement?

No.

He crushes the feeling underfoot, grinds it to dust.

Focuses on dancing.

Focus—

_What kind of drink does he like?_

Eyes wander.

A mixed drink. Cocktail. Two fingers.

Fruity.

Hard.

Kaiba smiles.

He dances on the pole, eyes glued to Atem as he takes his seat just outside the circle.

_He's holding back._

_Fucker._

Kaiba resists a scowl, resists showing any sign of jealousy or disdain.

Another man walks in the door.

Tall, blond, stupid.

Orders a beer, notices Atem.

A grin that slices his cheeks wide. He approaches, claps Atem on the shoulder.

Atem spills his drink over himself.

He flushes with embarrassment, smiles nervously up at the man.

_Who is he?_

Emerald in Kaiba's cheeks. He knows it.

Atem excuses himself, stands, heads toward the restroom to clean up his lap.

Kaiba watches him.

Signals to his coworker to take his place.

"Where ya off to?"

His boss.

"Bathroom."

"Oh, alright. Come back quick. They get riled when you leave."

"I know."

He pulls on a robe.

Follows the maroon back of the patron’s jacket, weaving through the crowd like a snake.

A man grabs Kaiba’s ass.

He slams his heel into his dick.

The man crumples.

Kaiba pursues Atem.

Before the bathroom door has closed, he slips through, watches Atem make his way to the sink.

He stands just out of sight of the mirror.

Atem peers into his reflection, vainly dabbing at his clothes with a dampened paper towel, trying to absorb the margarita stain.

Kaiba waits until Atem's gaze is fixated on his own crotch, then steps behind him, heels clacking on the floor.

"It won't come out like that. You'd be better off just stripping."

Atem whirls on the spot, knocking into the sink and turning the faucet by mistake.

He squeaks as the cold rush soaks the back of his trousers.

Kaiba watches him with amusement as Atem rights himself, blushing with embarrassment.

"...Lord of D.?"

Atem is barely able to hold Kaiba's gaze as the stripper name falls from his lips.

The man is more...dressed than Atem saw him that night three weeks ago.

A loose robe is wrapped around him like a primadonna shawl, barely reaching his thighs.

"The very same," Kaiba states nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Taking a piss. Watch the door."

Atem turns pink.

"Did you hear me? I said, _watch the door."_

Atem turns to do as he’s told "Wh-why do you need me to watch the door?"

"To prevent anyone from coming in, obviously."

"What does that matter?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt me."

"Because you're the star."

Kaiba stays silent.

The only sounds are a zipper coming undone, the rustle of clothing, the tinkle of piss.

Atem stares, memorizing the grains in the wood, trying not to listen too intently, trying not to imagine how big Kaiba's penis is.

"How come you didn't text or call?"

Kaiba's demand nearly makes him jump out of his skin.

"I was busy."

"Is that why you didn't come in for the past three weeks?"

"I had to work late."

"And you couldn't be bothered to text?"

"What does it matter? You said 'no funny business'. I assumed that meant I shouldn't call unless it was important."

"What, do you think I meant in case you needed a bailout? I meant 'don't stalk me.'"

Atem went cross-eyed with confused aggravation.

"How was I supposed to know what you meant? You weren't very specific."

"How specific do I have to be? I wouldn't have given you my number if I weren't slightly interested in you."

Atem freezes, listening to Kaiba finish and re-zip his fly.

"So?"

"So...what?" Atem's blood trudges like sludge in his veins.

"Are you going to text me, or are you just going to sit in the back row every Friday night while I dance for your entertainment?"

Kaiba watches him closely.

"I'm just a patron here. If that's what I choose to do, then that's for me to decide."

"And soliciting me like a prostitute is also your choice?"

"You agreed to it."

"It's not part of my job description."

"Then why did you do it?"

Kaiba goes quiet.

"You don't know, do you?"

Kaiba remains silent.

Atem sighs. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

"Not interested."

"Are you sure about that?"

Silence.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go now." Atem starts for the door.

"No."

Kaiba's voice stops him.

Atem dares to turn on the spot.

"No?"

"Stay here."

"What, in a dingy bathroom at a strip club? I'll take my chances with the patrons—"

"Please."

The word sounds strange, foreign on Kaiba's tongue.

But there it is.

"What do you want?"

Atem watches as Kaiba's lip trembles.

The answer is plain as day.

"You don't know."

Kaiba nods.

Atem breathes softly.

And then there's a hand on Kaiba's cheek.

A bold gesture, laden with tenderness.

Soft lips at the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight...er, what's your name?"

Kaiba hesitates.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want—"

"Kaiba."

Atem stares.

"...Kaiba."

"That's all for now. Now you tell me yours."

Kaiba waits.

"Atem."

"Atem...?"

"That's all you get for now~."

Atem moves away, disappears out the door.

Kaiba watches him go, skin tingling where the man kissed him.

Hardly a minute after Atem's departure, Kaiba's phone buzzes in his robe pocket:

_1:46 AM_

_ <3 -Atem _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for her incredible support and kindness~. You mean everything to me, love. If y'all would like to check out her breathtaking prideshipping romance, you can read it here: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).  
> And thanks to all you lovely readers. Your kudos and comments mean so much to me~.
> 
> Take care,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
